domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve: The Story of The Magic Potions! (Part 4: Pretty sure more cats are nice enough!)
Steve: Phew, that was a close one! ;) Jesse: Yeah, ikr! That lady is so crazy! Totally! :( Steve: So... Then... Yes, ya know what? Jesse: Hm? Steve: Yes, that lady is mean and crazy yes? Jesse: Hm-Hm! *Nods head as a yes* heh she is! Steve: Eh... Yeah... But... Her cat is in nice someway... Ivor: WHAT!? You seriously think that cat is your friend? It's Cassie's evil pet, dork! >:) :( Steve: But... He have saved my life when Cassie tried to shoot me, i guess he have a heart after all! :( Olivia: Steve could be right, Ivor! Winslow DID save Steve!... I guess that cat could be on now our side now i guess...?! Ivor: Very irritating! FEH! Really much! Axel: No, Steve is right! Lukas: Yes, good point dat one! ;) Petra: Yeah... I kinda agree with them, Ivor! :) Reuben: Oink! Oink! (Ditto, guys! ;) Yup!) Jesse: Could not say it better myself, guys! Olivia: See, Ivor? Winslow tried to save Steve... Rigth Steve? You even saw? :D Steve: Yes, Olivia! I saw him doing that tho! Too bad now he is grounded! :( Ivor: FINE! He is a good cat then! Even thought his owner is a witch! Even if she do not looks like one! Olivia: So... What now? Axel: Well... Idk! *Shrugs* Steve: I know... What we will do!... >:) Axel: Taco time!? :D Steve: What!? No!... Well, yes we well eh... We can do that later after wo do that thing :3 Then that wo do first! Lukas: ;) Oh wait! Build a house for you, Steve? :) Steve: Ok... We do THREE Things then! 3 Things tho really we do first thing now gosh! Steve: We... SAVE WINSLOW FROM CASSIE! >:) Jesse: Good idea, Steve! He even can be even on our team... Eh... If Ivor thinks it is ok? :D Ivor: Ok... Even if he... Axel: NOT ANOTHER WORD! >:( Ivor: Grrrr! :) Ok... >:) Heh heh... We will save in a cool way or what are the idea then? Steve: We need... A plan to break in Cassie's house. So it's hard but we will do... Ivor: Oh we... Break in with a noob hammer then we steal the cat in a bag and we put it in a boat which will take him to an island far, FAR away!? :) Or Uh? Steve: NO IVOR! We will disguise! >:) Ivor: HOW? Steve: *Shows everybody he stole Cassie's potions mostly those well who turn them however eh into some things* Steve: We use these! ;) Lukas: How? :) Steve: I say it now: We will once look like eh... Some huge things... Goes every little drop we turn into these! ;) Jesse: I want to take, please? Steve: Okay, here! *Gives potion to Jesse* Jesse: Cool! *Drinks it tho he... Turned into...* Steve: WOW! You are, Cute! :3 Jesse: What? Petra: Here! XD *Shows mirror in really small way lol* Jesse: I AM WINSLOW!? And now how what? Steve: Yes, you pretty is oh well... You distract Cassie is even she thinks you is Winslow but meanwhile we take the REAL Winslow and saves him yes? Axel: Ok! *Takes one potion too and drinks and turns into a diamond* Axel: I am mostly shiny! :D Olivia: Let's see... *Takes one too* *She drinks and is one bit of a cake* Steve: You look yummy! But i wont eat you! Olivia: Good joke! ½ of it anyway! XD Petra: *She drinks* Lukas: *He drinks* Ivor: *Yes he really drinks too* Reuben: *Drinks with nose on case* Steve: *He drinks too* *Petra is a pizza box, Lukas is the pizza, Ivor is the man who delivery pizza, Reuben is the man's dog and Steve is a plant* Steve: Ok here's plan! Jesse, you meow to Cassie she wants to deliver pizza to you yes and herself even too... XD now... Ivor, you is the Pizza-Man who have Pizza... Petra, you is the pizza box, Lukas is the pizza, Reuben is the man's little dog and I, Axel and Olivia will sneak into Cassie's house find Winslow and save him from Cassie... Is even this plan good? :) Yes? Everbody Else: Yes right! Lukas: What if Cassie or Winslow eats me? :( Steve: Well... Idk! But uh... Uh... Yes Ivor can tell Cassie a joke before she eats you then when we save Winslow well Ivor once see us and he smack the pizza in her face then takes pizza back and escapes... Ok? Lukas: Ok, thanks for making me feel safe, Steve! Steve: Yes, no problem, Lukas! Really! <3 Ivor: >:) We will do this! YAY! Steve: Oh yes! Everbody Else: LET'S GO! :D End of Part 4! I hope Part 5 is last part of chapter five then we continue uh more chapters, folks! :D Category:Blog posts